Storage elements, such as fuses, may be programmed to write information into fuse block arrays, and sensed to read information from the fuse block arrays. The fuse block arrays may be memory arrays including bits arranged in rows and columns. These fuse block arrays are sensed on a row-by-row basis. However, this exposes the fuses to non-destructive attacks, such as side channel attacks and voltage attacks. During these attacks, the values of the fuses can be determined during sensing. The fuses can hold sensitive information; thus, protection against these types of attacks is very important.